edward and bella
by Strawb3rrykisses
Summary: x....read me......x Edward & Bella forever Or will they be after Jacob and an old friend comes along.
1. The meadow

Edward:

"Cathy was a mad character why do you compare yourself to her?" I asked my beloved as she lay stretched out in our meadow. The meadow we had come to when we first started dating and the meadow where I pulled my self away from her in case I got too carried away.

"I am mad Edward. I am mad because I want to be one of you. But I'm so mad that I nearly got Alice to do it. Remember?" She replied.

Of course I remembered that night was the night Belle had nearly turned into one of us and had tried to go against my wishes. The night she had disobeyed my orders and had gone behind my back. That night when we had that massive fight and she walked out. As simply as it was she ripped my heart.

But now here we were in our meadow with no one to disturb us. Peace in my mind ( as I could not hear what belle was thinking) I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

Jacob:

The wind in my fur. My sight amazing. My sent sending me deeper into the forest. I seemed to be getting more energy than usual. Then I thundered to a stop. Crashing to the ground. My body fully blown with a massive ripple of pain but then as fast as it had came I felt brilliant and hyper but calm at the same time and then I sighted why I felt so confused and hyper.

There was Bella...and the leech.

There faces when he got up.

Bella had a small sad smile playing on her lips while the leech had danger and anger in his eyes. It was obvious they were having a peaceful romantic time.

"what are you doing here mongrel?" the leech asked.

" Not much." I answered, my eyes on Bella.

My heart is racing and even my hands were sweating (and it wasn't from the amount of fur that I had had on the previous moment ago). I stood in my human form and there as I look into Bella's eyes I can see that there is still a bit of love for me even with her lover boy next to her.

The leech got up, just so he was a metre away from me and he spat, "I know I do not want Bella to be one of us but at least she won't stand you any longer mongrel."

My heart is falling, tears as swelling and I feel small. I feel human again. I feel like the old Jacob. There I looked at them and there I ran.

And there Bella and me escaped as I carried her screaming into the forest and beyond. There her mobile fell. But then there I saw the leech and there I saw the leech fall. Bella screamed,"EDWARD!"

There I see a Body vanish. A body of a leech.


	2. chapter 2

Bella:

I groaned and rolled over. Here I was on the ground. My head hurt and I was starving. Only a few hours back I had been taken away from Edward. Those hours had passed by my tiredness and a soft voice in my ear. I was now in a cave. It was dark apart from a spotlight from the moon crapping in between the rocks above.

"Bella, are you okay?" asked a voice. It was female and I recognized it as Emma s. Oh I had missed her.

"Emma? Where are we? What happened to Edward?where's Jacob I want to kick his furry but!" I asked annoyed as tears started trickling down my face.

Emma put her arm round me.

"Don't worry Bella. Jacobs gone to look for Edward after he disappeared Jacob got confused and upset. We both know they hate each other but they don't really want to take either one of them away from you because they know how upset you would be." Emma told Bella.

Jacob:

I stared at the sight in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a frail body, blood stained and limp. It was Edward. He was lying there wounded and silent. I took a few edgy paces forward. And sniffed.

The smell was diabolical. I squealed and ran as fast as I could home to the cave. Fear in my eyes. Terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella:

Dizziness creped over me like a blanket. I could not believe this.

There was a white pale limp body.

A body that I knew of only just too well.

Blood shot eyes, lifeless expression and cold atmosphere around its bones. It was beloved. It was Edward.

I cried.

Then my sadness turned into anger.

Jacob:

There Bella's eyes gazed back into my own deep brown coffee ones. She looked defeated and worn.

"Ge' off me!" Bella whined.

"You attacked me first." I grinned.

"Yes, and you killed the love of my life!" she cried tears came again and her mascara ran further.

Silence.

"Look, he's gone now...maybe we can...be...to-" I started.

Then "WHACK!" it hurt. Not on my face but it the heart.

"NO! NO! JACOB! WAS THAT YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE!? GET RID OF HIM THEN I'M YOURS??" Bella cried and scrambled up. She was a few metres away near the wood when she shouted, "I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK! I HATE YOU AND YOU KNOW WHAT DO COME AND GET ME BECAUSE BELIEVE ME YOU'LL REGRET IT WHEN YOU'RE DEAD ON THE FREAKIN' GROUND!"

then you ran and disappeared.


End file.
